Light in Darkness
by Princeps-June
Summary: Hook left Milah behind after finding out that she had been cheating on him with several other men. After leaving her behind at the tavern, Hook stumbles across a certain blonde in a red leather jacket. "A princess and… a pirate? Doesn't sound like a fairy tale to me.. But maybe that's the point."
1. Prologue

**Summary: Hook and Milah loved each other, but not as much as they thought so. After finding out that Milah had been cheating on him for several months now, he leaves her. Hook has no thirst for revenge for the crocodile. After leaving dropping Milah off at the tavern, Hook stumbles across a certain blonde in a red leather jacket.**

**"It is the end of something simple and the beginning of everything else." -****Jennifer Baker**

* * *

"Please don't go," she whispered silently as she stared at the back of the leather clad pirate.

The sadness in her tone wasn't enough. Within the blink of an eye, he had already turned his back on her - the girl he once loved and cared for.

Sighing in disappointment, he looked down at his feet, which have both semmed to have been taken control of by gravity, pulling him down as he tried to leave.

_Is that all she has to say?_ he thought. He was hoping for so much more.

Something deep inside of him, a snarling, bestial force told him that it was really time to go. The dark creature wrapped around him, strangling his heart and pressed its mouth to his mind to remind him this is what he wanted.. To leave all their memories behind, to leave her when he is needed the most.

He turned his head and glanced back at her. In that moment of time, when their eyes connected, it was exactly the opposite of the first time they've ever laid eyes on each other. He still remembers her then, the adventure-bound woman with long, curly dark brown hair tied to the side, the deep, gray eyes of hers that made the other men melt, and her thirst for real adventure.

Taking a small, whimsical breath, he paused to think, "what the bloody hell happened to her?" Time must have taken its toll on the beautiful woman as she was no longer the same woman he once knew. Her eyes were now filled with nothing but sorrow. Past the gray, you could see the emotions that try to break through. Or perhaps, it was just his imagination. There were wrinkles on her face, not because of smiling, but because of stress.

It only took him no more than a moment to realize what he has done to her, one moment which felt like eternity to her. It was true, he has taken away her happiness, her soul, and her words by making her stay on his ship and made her promise to never leave him. She had promised, but he knew better. She was secretly sneaking off the ship every time they made a stop to keep another man's bed warm, while he was back in his cabin on his ship, sound asleep.

They both stood for awhile, neither speaking. She wanted to tell him how badly she wants him to stay, but she couldn't. And she should of, that's what's been bothering him for the longest time, her quietness made him think she didn't care.

"I'm sorry." The words escape his mouth. "Goodbye, Milah." he said, his back still turned to her, as he walked away from her. Behind him, he could her sob sorrowfully.

For the very first time, he felt speechless, he understood her- words are so powerless when it comes to love. True love can't be described by words, nor can it be washed away by the silence.

Love exists in your doings, and that's the way she loved him.


	2. 1: Break Even

**Hi, hi. I was so happy to read all of you reviews! Wow, you guys were quick to put this story on your alert. I'm so happppyyyyyy. :'D**

**So here you go, and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy.**

**_Her best days were some of my worst_**  
**_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_**  
**_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_**  
**_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_**

**_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_**  
**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces_**

**_They say bad things happen for a reason_**  
**_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_**  
**_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_**  
**_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_**

-** Breakeven, The Script.**

**Chapter 1: Breakeven**

* * *

Waking up that morning just didn't feel right.

"Milah.." he whispered her name and reached his arm across the other side of the bed, only to see that it was cold and empty.

He sat up, pressing his back against the mahogany headboard of his bed.

"Milah." he whispered her name again as tears began to spring to his eyes.

Defiantly, they rolled down his cheeks.

Feeling the wetness on his face, he wiped his face with his hand.

_Pirates don't cry.. Especially not Captain Hook of all pirates,_ he told himself. _You're the infamous Captain Hook. Stop being a sissy over that skank when you can get all the women you want. _

But that was the problem.

He didn't want just _any_ woman. He wanted Milah.. but he gave her up. He truly did believe that giving her up and leaving her was the right thing to do, but now he wasn't so sure.

Sighing, he stood up and got dressed. He didn't have the time for this- this Milah crap. He thought he was over and done with Milah, that she was just a low skank that just wanted him because he was _the_ Captain Hook, but the ache in his heart told him otherwise.

He walked over to his stash and grabbed a gigantic bottle of rum and stood there chugging it down, loving the burning sensation that ran down his throat. He was quick to grab another large bottle and continued chugging it down. Seeing that both bottles were now empty, he threw it against the wall, turning it into mere shards of glass.

That was when he screamed her name in agony and collapsed on his bed, crying to his heart's content.

* * *

That afternoon, when he finally came above deck, four of his men immediately swarmed over to him.

"Cap'n, we just saw some wenches 'round the Enchanted Forest. I hear they wanted to go to that land without magic, Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke, eh? Curious name. Good job, Smee, men. Capture them." he ordered.

* * *

"So what next?" Emma asked, out of breath. They had just finished climbing the bean stalk and stealing the compass.

"We need to go find the wardrobe ashes."

"We need to head north, towards Charming's castle. I think I left the box of ashes in your nursery." Snow added.

"Let's get going then." Emma sighed. She was exhausted, climbing a gigantic bean stalk, befriending a giant, and then climbing back down the bean stalk was _a lot_ more tiring than it sounds. Her feet, arms, neck, and back were all aching, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and call it a day.

So they traveled in silence to the north. It had been only approximately forty-five minutes when Aurora suddenly sat down while they were walking.

"I'm so exhausted. Can't we rest for the rest of the day, Mulan?"

Mulan seemed hesitant to urge her to get up on her feet to continue, but she knew better than to say no to Aurora. She'd throw a hissy fit and then avoid her for the rest of the day.

"Fine. We'll set up camp here, build a fire, cook some dinner." she said as she pulled out some matches from her satchel and started gathering wood. Emma and Snow started setting up camp when a group of men burst into the clearing, wicked grins on their sooty faces.

"Hello, beautifuls. We're here to take you away." the one in the middle, wearing a red cap, said as he grinned like a madman.

That was when Mulan came back with wood in her arms, and stopped abruptly when she saw the swarm of men surrounding them. Her hand immediately went to the hilt of her sword, as did Emma's. Snow also immediately drew her bow and arrow, pulling it back and aiming it at the man's forehead. Aurora, however, walked into the middle of the three.

As soon as Snow launched her first arrow, the men had all four women tangled in a gigantic net. The men dragged them around in the dirt, talking about how their captain would be esctatic that they found four "wenches" in the middle of the woods and successfully captured them, and also muttered about how the captain would "hopefully stop moping around over that silly skank, Milah."

It was around twenty minutes until they were on the ship. It looked oddly familiar, just like one she had seen in a fairytale before.

The Jolly Roger.

Captain Hook.

It all came to her, the story about Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Smee, and Captain Hook.

The men tied all four women's hands and feet together, but not without a fight. Emma had managed to bite, scratch, and kick a few. When they were all finally tied up, they were let free out of the stupid net.

Emma sighed, relieved that she no longer had to be tangled in a net with four other women, one being her mother.

Then, a man, probably around 6'1, clad in leather, jewelry, and guyliner, came sauntering towards them.

"'Ello, ladies." he winked at Emma, smirking when she scowled at him.

"Why the hell are we here?" Emma asked, clearly annoyed.

Hook chuckled and walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her, and put his hand under her chin, moving her face upwards so that if he leaned in just a little bit more, they'd be kissing. Emma shuddered at the thought. She had to admit though, he was good looking. Anyone with eyes would agree to that, and by looking at Aurora, Emma can tell that she _definitely_ agrees.

"Because I want you to be, love." he leaned in and whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin, sending chills down her spine. "Really, I actually heard that you four lasses were traveling to.. ah, Storybrooke. So, I asked my men to capture you and bring you all to my ship so we can travel to that Storybrooke _together_."

"And what's in it for us, huh?" she snapped.

"To get your precious wardrobe ashes, you'll be needing a ship to cross the water, unless you want to go the other way and walk, love." he smirked at her when her eyes widened in realization, as did Snow White's. "Two days by ship, five days by land. Pick your choice, love." he smirked and stood up.

The blonde looked over to her right at her mother and Mulan, who both were nodding.

"And why should we trust _you_? You're Captain Hook, for fuck's sake! How do we really _know_ that you're not going to steal our compass, make us walk the plank or kill us, and then sail to the freaking castle without us? Answer _that_." she asked, fire in her hazel eyes.

"I'm a pirate love, not low life scum. Do you think me that? A low life scum?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I think you're a low life scum, and yes, we're traveling to that castle with you. Now would you ever so kindly untie me, you insufferable pirate?"

* * *

**Review for more updates.**


	3. 2: Like we used to

**Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing, everyone!**

_**I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,  
Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat,  
Under blankets and warm sheets.**_

**- Like We Used To, A Rocket To the Moon.**

**Chapter 2: Like we used to**

* * *

"How 'bout some bondage first, lass?" he smirked devilishly at the blonde, who only glared at him.

"How 'bout no?"

"Feisty. Such a turn-on." he waggled his eyebrows at her. "However, this is the bloody first time this has happened to me. Who wouldn't want to bed me, eh?"

"I wouldn't." Snow replied.

"Me neither." Mulan agreed immediately after.

"Actually, I would. Gotta admit, he is _hot_."

Hook smirked and winked at her, making her smile flirtatiously. "No woman can ignore the utter sex that is Captain Hook."

"Aurora? Prince Philip.. he's waiting for you. Remember that." Mulan said to the princess, who immediately shut up after remembering about her precious prince who was waiting for her back in Storybrooke.

"Hook. Untie us." Emma said impatiently.

"As you wish, m'love." he said as he got a knife out from inside his leather overcoat and expertly slashed the tight ropes. After Emma was free, she stood up and stretched, Snow White and the other two standing up not too long after.

"I'm freaking exhausted. And that's and understatement." Emma muttered under her breath.

"You three- Snow White, Mulan, Aurora- you get your very own cabins. All to yourself, your majesties. I apologize for the lack of space, as only one person can be in each cabin. As for you, Emma, how about you join me in my bed tonight, eh? I mean, there _are_ no unoccupied cabins left.." he grinned at her.

"Well, crap."

"Emma, you don't have t-" Snow began, but was cut off when she saw her cabin. It was so small, even a desk and a twin sized bed could barely fit. There was no room on the floor for anyone to sleep on either.

Emma groaned.

"Whatever. I'll see you three tomorrow morning."

"Let's go to my room, shall we love? Don't worry my dear swan, I'll be a perfect gentleman." He stuck out his hand to her, not actually expecting her to take it. Unsurprisingly, she didn't. He led her in front of his cabin, the door was made of mahogany and had a golden plaque with the engraving: _Captain Hook_.

As she entered, she saw that it was _much_ larger than all of the other cabins combined. On the left was a gigantic king sized bed with creamy white sheets with a mahogany headboard with white leather covering, and behind the bed, a mahogany wall with two lamps on both sides of the bed. Next to the bed, there were curtains that showed the view of the incredibly blue ocean. To her right was a large mahogany desk, with pictures, maps, ink, and paper scattered all around. Under that was a treasure box, which seemed to be filled with bottles of rum.

Hook got onto his bed and immediately pulled the covers over him, clearly exhausted as well.

"What, aren't you coming, love?" he asked and patted the space next to him on his bed when she didn't follow.

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine. Whatever you want, dear. Your wish is my command." he bowed sardonically.

She sighed and sat down next to the edge of the bed, as far away from his as possible.

Hook sighed and stared at her. "I don't bite, y'know, lass."

Emma just simply rolled her eyes and laid down the side opposite of him, facing the wall.

Around half and hour later, Hook was fast asleep next to Emma.

* * *

Emma sighed and buried her face in her hands.

It's been a long day, and Emma was looking forward to some nice sleep, but now she found that she couldn't fall asleep.

Then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Milah.." Hook whispered her name. "Milah."

He unconciously pulled the blonde closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Milah.." he murmured into her blonde hair, still asleep.

Emma's eyes widened as she tried to scoot the other way without waking him up, with no such luck.

She sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up, the first thing he smelt was sweet lavender. His eyes sprung open to see that his face was buried in glossy blonde tresses, and that his arm was wrapped around Emma's waist.

The gesture felt familiar to him, almost comfortable and natural. He remembers falling asleep the same way all those nights before, but with Milah instead of Emma. So he curled up even closer to the blonde, like he used to with Milah.

Emma. Milah.

It was crazy how similar they were, yet so different. They were both infuriatingly beautiful (not that he'd admit it to her) and unique, but Emma had something that Milah didn't. Emma had willpower, and determination. She had something to live for. That, he could already tell. As much as she'd like to think that her walls around her were impenetrable, he knows otherwise. He can read her like an open book. Milah, on the other hand, was childish. She had to live for something. She wanted adventure. She That was the only trait that he didn't like about her, besides being a compulsive liar and cheating on him behind his back.

He closed his eyes and buried his face deeper into the blonde's luscious curls and holding on to her even tighter, pretending only for a moment that she was Milah.

He then stood up and left, completely unaware that the blonde was awake the whole time.

After he left, she slowly sat up, confused.

If he knew she wasn't this Milah girl, why did he act as if she was? He even sniffed her hair. Freaking creep.

She pulled her hair up in a pony tail, since it felt dirty, and put on her red leather jacket that was on the floor next to the bed. There wasn't a clock in the room, but Emma knew that it had to be around six in the morning.

She laced up her boots and walked out the cabin, up on to the main deck, where Hook stood alone.

Her steps were silent as she approached him, so he was only slightly surprised when she came and stood next to him next to the railing. They stood there for awhile, neither speaking. They just looked out into the distance, at the glistening blue sea and the rising sun. A few miles away, Emma could see the silhouette of the Charmings' castle.

Emma turned her head over to the pirate, looking at his features. Chiseled jaw, just the right amount of stubble on his chin, brilliantly light blue eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

That was when he turned to face her and smirked that infuriating smirk of his that probably made all of the other women swoon. "Great view, isn't it love?"

Emma immediately turned her gaze back on to the horizon, embarrassed that she was caught staring at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that." she muttered.

"I think I'll call you whatever I want, love."

"Yeah? What happened to that 'your wish is my command' crap you were talking about yesterday?"

Hook just simply smirked. "What crap, love? I have absolutely no recollection of that chat."

She shook her head and just turned the other way. Seconds later, she turned back to him. "When's breakfast?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"In no more than an hour, love."

Emma groaned and sat down on a nearby wooden bench as her stomach growled.

Hook chuckled and walked over to her."If you're _that _starved, I can just take you down there and have Stubby cook some early breakfast for us. Shall we?"

She immediately shot to her feet."Let's go."

* * *

They sat across from each other on the long, wide table in the mess hall. In the center above the table hung a glass light chandelier. The table was made of marble, and looked quite elegant for a pirate ship. The chairs were elegantly carved from mahogany.

"Stubby! Early breakfast, if you'd please." he shouted to the pirate chef who lived up to his name who stood in the back of the room in the kitchen.

"Yes, Cap'n!" he called back and about five minutes later, a full breakfast was laid out in front of the two.

As she hungrily dug in, Hook ate slowly, watching her.

"What?" she asked after chugging down her orange juice, feeling his eyes on her.

"Emma, dear, did you know that you look absolutely breathtaking when you have an orange juice mustache?"

Blushing, Emma wiped furiously at her mouth with a nearby napkin.

Hook laughed, _actually_ laughed,for the very first time this week.

* * *

When the pair returned up to the main deck, they saw that Mulan, Aurora, and Snow were already up there, as were the other men.

Snow shot to her feet when she spotted her daughter walking side by side along the pirate, their steps in sync.

"Emma! Where were you? I seriously thought Hook made you walk the plank or something!" she doted over her daughter, checking for any injuries.

"Mary Mar- I mean, Snow, I'm fine. We just got breakfast. Nothing to worry about."

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "Oh, thank goodness." she turned to Hook. "Now, where's _our _breakfast?" she asked, motioning to Mulan and Aurora.

Hook sighed and turned the other way. "Come." he motion for the three to follow him to the mess hall, leaving Emma alone with the other men.

Emma walked to the back of the ship, minding her own business and staring out into the sea when she saw a man approach her from the corner of her eye. She stiffened.

Her hand was moving to the hilt of her sword that Hook let her keep when she felt a blow to her face and all she could see was black.


	4. 3: Fix you

**Again, thanks for reviewing. If you want more updates, review. Please don't just add it to your alert and then not review. It makes me sad. OK.**

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_  
_**When you lose something you can't replace**_  
_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_  
_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...**_

_**Will try to fix you**_

**- Fix you, Coldplay.**

**Chapter 3: Fix you**

* * *

Voices.

She could hear voices.

"I'll get back up to the main deck, Cap'n will sense that somethin's wrong if I don't. 'Tis been eight hours since the wench has 'disappeared' anyways. Remember the plan, Smythe!" Emma heard a voice say and the sound of a door opening and closing.

Eight hours.

She's been gone for eight hours.

She opened her eyes only slightly, to see that she was in a dark room with only one window and many crates full of supplies. She was against a wall on the wooden floor. Her red leather jacket was on the ground, leaving her in her sheer white tank top. She could see that there was still a man left in here, sitting on the other end of the room, occasionally glancing at her. She reached for her sword, but felt that it wasn't there. Eyes still closed, she sensed a presence coming nearer and nearer to her. That's when she felt a hand grope her breast.

Immediately, her eyes shot open and she punched the man in the jaw and sent him to the ground with a satisfying crunch. She shot to her feet, and saw that the pirate was around 5'8, and had a medium build. While he was still on the floor, Emma took the opportunity to kick his private area.

He cried out in pain. "You stupid, dirty wench! How dare ye!" he roared in anger, getting up to his feet and slapping Emma on the face. She barely had time to recover before he slammed her head against the wall, creating a gigantic and long cut on her forehead, and tried to tear off her tank top.

Emma struggled to get the slimy, greasy man off her, but to no avail. She felt something wet on her head, and when she touched it, she saw that it was her blood.

She punched Smythe's face once more, knocking out a few teeth, and giving him a black eye as well as a bloody nose. She constantly kicked his stomach with the hard ends of her boots, hoping to crack a rib or two. She grinned in victory when he groaned and clutched his ribs in pain. But her victory was short-lived.

Smythe ripped her tank top off from her, leaving her in her black bra, and unbuttoned her jeans while Emma was struggling to gain the upper hand when she heard her name being called by several voices, one masculine, two feminine.

That's when she screamed. Out of nowhere, Smythe had pulled out a hunting knife and was aiming for her chest. Underneath him, she squirmed and struggled, rolling around and dodging each stab. Outside, Emma could hear Hook, Snow, and Mulan calling her name and banging on the door.

But most of all, she heard Hook. "Swan! Swan!"

That's when the wooden door was kicked open, and the three barged in, all armed.

Using them as a distraction, Smythe stabbed Emma in the leg, making her emit a loud cry of pain.

She saw Snow running towards her, and Mulan and Hook surging towards Smythe, weapons at the ready.

Before she fell unconcious, she heard Hook calling out her name.

* * *

When she woke up, her hand started to move towards her forehead, but her arm was smacked.

"Don't touch!" a high-pitched voice screamed frantically.

"Aye, love. Listen to Surly or he might stab your eyeballs with his needles and thread." she heard Hook chuckle next to her.

Her eyes shot open, and she saw that she was lying on the middle of Hook's bed, Hook sitting next to her on her right, and the man named Surly, who appeared to be a doctor, on her left. She noticed that she was still in her bra, but she was under the covers.

Her leg was bandaged and elevated, and Surly was just finishing up the stitches on her forehead.

"Smythe.." she croaked.

"Don't worry about him, love. I've got him well taken care of." Hook smirked devilishly.

"Hook I- I, when I woke up in that room, I heard another voice. There were two people involved."

His eyes immediately locked with hers. "Did you see who it was?" he asked, his voice deathly quiet and low.

"No, I didn't get the chance. He left the room before I could open my eyes." She sighed. "My throat is so dry, my leg hurts like hell, and it feels like I got hit on the head with a freakin' hammer."

"I'll be back." Hook left the room, Surly following him out the door after packing up his materials.

"Thanks Surly." Emma called out.

"Eh." was his simple reply before he closed the door.

Approximately two minutes later, Hook came in with a glass of water.

"Here, love." he said as he handed her the cup. "I've gotta get back up to the main deck. I'll.. ah, talk to you 'bout this later. Anyways, we should arrive at our destination in aproximately twenty-eight hours." he said, and he was out of the room.

Emma sighed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hook walked back to the supply room and kicked Smythe in the ribs, who was tied up with ropes and chains.

"Bloody stupid whelp!" he shouted before he kicked Smythe in the ribs again. "Who is he? Who's the other man who helped you in this- this sick game of yours, huh?" he hissed.

"No way in hell am I tellin' ye, Cap'n" he chuckled darkly.

Hook growled and tugged Smythe by his chains up to the main deck.

"Avast!" he called out to all of his crewmen, who stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"This piece of scum right here- Smythe- will be walking the plank, and going straight to Davy Jones's Locker. " he paused to look around, waiting for someone to have that guilty look on his face, indicating the he was the one who had teamed up with Smythe to assault Emma. No such luck, however. "Men, ready the plank."

Two men scurried forward, and let down the plank.

Hook pulled Smythe forward, and roughly pushed him onto the plank.

"This is your last chance." he whispered into Smythe's ear, who only chuckled once again in return.

"Tell that blonde wench of yours good luck for me, will 'ye? She'll need it after _he's_ done with her." he burst out into psychotic laughter, before Hook angrily pushed him into the sea.

"Go to hell!" he shouted after him before he spit into the sea.

* * *

When Hook reentered the room, he saw Emma lying there, on his bed, with something in her hands.

Seeing that he was there, Emma put the letter back on his desk.

"Sorry, I was just-" She said, but was cut off.

"It's fine. What was in your hands, love?"

"Just.. a letter that someone just recently dropped off for you. Sorry-"

"Would you stop apologizing, love?" he shook his head and stuck out his hand after sitting down next to her on the bed.

She handed him the letter and watched as he read it.

_Dear Killian,_

_You walked into my life and hit me like a big yellow taxi. The impact you have on me today is tremendous. It's just been a year ever since we've met, but it feels like more because we've already been through some tough pulls, but even if it's a hundred against us two, we'd win the tug-of-war, and I know that. Nothing can pull me away from you or you away from me. These flashbacks take me on a roller-coaster. I smile, I smirk, I laugh, I blush, I tear up, I hurt, I try not to shed a tear as I tighten my fist, I jump around in happiness, I see our flaws, I see our improvements, and it still continues._

_If only there was a way I could explain to you how much I love you. Today I feel terrible because I know I have hurt you. I agree that my pride is like water spilling out of it's glass. But you have to go through a jolt for things to make perfect sense.. an empty conversation filled with empty words made me realize how you must be feeling. You were right when you told me you don't deserve this. I thought back on that, and you deserve to feel that extreme happiness. I want to change things between us. I'll try harder this time, I promise. I may not be the best at expressing my feelings, or the most romantic either, but I promise you this much, that I'm my best when I'm with you, and I love you truly, madly, and deeply. I love you. Please take me back, I promise you that I'll never hurt you ever again._

_ Love, Milah._

She observed him carefully as the emotions on his face and eyes expressed sadness, anger, longing, and fury all at the same time.

"Hook?"

He crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall before he took out a bottle of rum and leaned against the headboard, sighing.

"Killian.." she whispered to him, and his head snapped up. The way she said his name, it sent chills down his spine. "What?"

"You called me by my name."

"So?"

He shook his head before pulling the cork off from the bottle with his teeth and downing the rum.

"Sorry to ask this, but.. who's Milah?" she whispered quietly, staring at the ceiling.

When he didn't reply, she looked over at him. He sighed once more, and buried his face in his hands.

"She- She was someone who I truly and deeply cared about. But she betrayed me." Was all he said. When Emma raised her eyebrows, he elaborated. "She was Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife. She had a son, Baelfire. The day we met at the tavern in Tortuga, she had me.. breathless. She longed for adventure, so she.. abandoned her family and came with me to my ship. After approximately a year we've been together, I found out that she was secretly going behind my back in the middle of the night to keep other mens' beds warm. So I left her. And it was admittedly the hardest thing I've probably ever done in awhile."

Emma had this glassy, far-away look in her eyes. She pressed her pink lips together and looked the other way.

"I spent many years in Neverland, home of the Lost Boys.. And they all share the same look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it, love?"

Emma bit her lip.

"Maybe I've been in love.. Once. It's.. a long story."

"I got time."

"Neal Cassidy. His name was Neal Cassidy." she whispered. "He was an asshole." she said as she laughed to herself. "We were like.. Bonny and Clyde, you know? I was stealing a car when a man popped up from the backseat. I was startled at first but then we began talking and he told me that his name is Neal Cassidy. Then, shortly after, we started dating. After robbing from a convenience store, we drove away and went to a hotel. Neal told me that he wanted to start a life somewhere, drop the Bonny and Clyde thing. He told me that anywhere I pointed to on a map was where we would move. So I chose Tallahassee. Later, Neal showed me a wanted poster with his face on it. To escape, Neal told me that he had to cross the border to Canada alone, but I wouldn't let him. So we decided that we'd go together." She stopped and took a deep breath, and looking at Hook, who was listening intently. "At the train station, I stole a blue bag full of expensive watches and ran to the car. He put one on my wrist and then went to find someone to buy the watches.. So I stood there alone, in the dark, waiting for Neal. Then all of a sudeen and out of nowhere, the police came and arrested me for possession of stolen goods. They told me- they told me that Neal had tipped me off. So I got sent to a freaking prison for females for eleven months. Then later when I was taking a pregnancy test, a security guard opened my cell and gave me mail. There were keys to the bug we stole and a swan keychain. That was when I found out I was pregnant. With his son."

Emma trusted Killian. If he trusted her enough to tell her his story of him and his former love, then she should too, right?

"You have a _son_?" he asked. Now it was even more crazy, how similar Milah and Emma were.

"His name's Henry." Emma smiled, once again getting that far-away look in his eyes.

"He's the reason you want to get back to this Storybrooke so much."

"Yes. He means the world and more to me."

"Then I promise that I'll get you back to him."

* * *

**RIGHT IN THE FEELS**

**Review for more updates.**


	5. 4: Heart Attack

**So some of you are private msging me, demanding chapters. The only reason I updated daily last time was because I was off from school. But now, I've been very busy with school, SAT prep, etc. I can't just drop everything I'm doing because people expect me to stay in my room all day writing. You're saying that your "waiting" has been such an inconvenience, but I don't think you think about how much of an inconvenience it is for me to write these things. So no, I cannot make a due date because I honestly don't know when I'll be done, but I'm surely not going to stress and rush myself.**

**To those who have favorited, alerted, reviewed, etc., thank you. I truly appreciate it. c':**

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack **_

_**The feelings are lost in my lungs**_  
_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**_  
_**And there's no one else to blame**_  
_**So instead I'll take off in a run**_  
_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_  
_**And I'll burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack **  
_

_**- Heart Attack, Demi Lovato.**_

* * *

That morning when she woke up, only then did she remember that she was only in her bra and jeans.

She turned around to find that Hook was already gone, probably up on deck.

She scrambled on to her feet and looked around the room for her red leather jacket and her white tank top.

She found both, but saw that her tank top is caked with blood and is torn. She bit her lip and just threw on her jacket, zipping it up.

Walking up to the main deck, she saw Hook alone up there, steering the ship.

Immediately, she thought back to the night before.

They had told each other their stories, then comforted each other right after.

It felt so good to have someone there, but she knew she couldn't keep going on like this. She had to put her defenses up. She didn't want to fall in love again, to be crushed again when he left her.

She was about to turn around and walk back into the cabin when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello, Emma lov-" he started out with a smirk, but she cut him off.

"Hook. Yesterday was just a moment of weakness. I meant nothing, alright?"

"Aye, lass." he smirked at her, but it lacked the usual cockiness. He turned around and looked back into the ocean. "We should be at the castle in two hours."

Emma walked back into the cabin without another word, the small heels of her boots clicking against the wood.

Hook sighed as she turned around to leave.

Aurora watched the exchange from the tiny her cabin door.

They were clearly slowly falling for each other without knowing it.

Anyone could tell just by looking at them.

Aurora followed Emma into the captain's quarters, closing the door behind her quietly.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at her while Aurora crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here, Aurora?"

"Why are you pushing him away?"

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously cares for you, Emma."

"You're crazy. You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you obviously care for him too."

Emma sighed and plopped down onto the bed.

"I just don't want to fall in love."

"I think it may already be too late for that."

"Like I already said before, you're crazy. Now go get some rest or something, cause what you're saying right now is obviously from lack of sleep." she said, staring at the brunette's dark, big undereye circles.

She sighed. "I haven't been having much sleep lately. If only this ship had make up so I can cover these!" she motioned to her undereye circles.

Emma chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hook said we'd be at the castle in two hours. When we get there, we can bathe and then find you your make up, along with the wardrobe ashes."

"That sounds wonderful." she smiled, a real, genuine smile.

Emma, Mulan, Aurora, and Snow came running up to the deck when all of a sudden, they felt the ship tipping to the side.

"Bloody hell!" Emma heard Hook curse from above.

Aurora screamed and lifted the ends of her dress up slightly when she saw that the deck was full of water and the ship was sinking.

Fast.

_Crap._ Emma thought to herself. She couldn't swim. She never learned how to swim, since she never saw swimming as a sport. She didn't have time for it. After all, she was in the system for eighteen years, worked as a thief, then was dragged to some small town in Maine that she never knew existed.

"Ah!" she screamed as the ship turned to it's side. She reached out and quickly grabbed the first thing, or person, closest to her: Hook.

She grabbed onto the lapels of his leather overcoat, hanging on for dear life.

"Emma!" Snow screamed her name, eyes wide with fear, grabbing onto the railing.

"Emma, love, can you swim?" Hook asked, worry clear in his brilliantly blue eyes.

"No!"

"Well then, this is going to be bloody fun." Hook muttered sarcastically under his breath before he sighed. "Get on to my back and hang on!"

Emma nodded frantically, desperate to get to land. She went around behind Hook and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso.

That was when the ship turned into a little figurine and went into Hook's pocket, and everyone jumped into the icy cold water.

It was for thirty minutes that they were swimming when they reached land.

Emma was perched on Hook's muscular back the whole time, holding on tightly.

"Y'know, lass.. I usually do more.. pleasurable things with a woman on top of me." he told her in between breaths as the whole crew rested on the grass.

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "Freakin' walking book of innuendos.." she muttered under her breath and sat up.

"We've still got time, lass." he winked at her and licked his lips seductively.

She shoved her hand against his face. "Nope. Keep dreaming." She walked away.

"I will!" he shouted after her, making her chuckle.

Hook watched as she walked away, a small smile on his face.

After resting for an hour, everyone got up on their feet and went to ask for directions.

The crew- along with Emma, Hook, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora, walked up to one of the shops.

"We'll go in." Hook said, motioning to himself, Mulan and Snow. "Everyone else, stay out h-"

"No! I'm going in! I want to try to find some make up." Aurora butted in.

Hook sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Come along." he said before the four walked into the shop.

Emma leaned against a wall, sighing and closing her eyes.

Before she could open her eyes again, two hands were pushing against her face.

She couldn't breathe or see.

She tried so hard to scream, to kick, to punch, but it was no use.

Whoever it was, or whoever _they_ were, overpowered her.

She blacked out, once again.


	6. 5: Your smile

**Enjoy. Sorry if it sucks.**

_**Take that frown,  
Turn it upside down,  
'Cause you never know who might be,  
Fallin' in love with your smile.**_

**_A broken heart that's on the mend,_**  
**_Takes a little time, I realise._**  
**_An' right now you wouldn't know,_**  
**_True love if it looked you in the eye._**

**-Your smile, Toby Keith.**

* * *

Hook, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora walked out from the shop, a map in Hook's hands and cosmetics in Aurora's hands.

Hook was too busy looking down at the map in hands to realize that something, or _someone_, was missing.

Beside him, he felt Snow tense.

Hook's head snapped up, and looked around at his crew.

All he could see were sooty, dirty men, and no golden hair or hazel eyes.

Hook sighed.

Not again.

"Bloody fucking hell.." he cursed. He _knew _he should've let Aurora stay outside and watch Emma. Better yet, he _knew _he should've been out there with her.

"Emma!" Snow White called out her name frantically. Soon, Mulan and Aurora joined in, chanting the blonde's name, and looking around for her.

Hooks grabbed one of his men and shoved him against a near by wall.

"Where is she?!" he growled, and when the man didn't reply, he shoved him against the wall even harder and took out his knife. "Tell me where she is!"

"I- I don't know! The last time the crew saw her, she was leaning against a wall!"

Hook narrowed his eyes and threw the man to the ground. He looked around the crowd of men, who were sitting down and conversing with one another. He counted the men. There were only twenty- seven.

That didn't make sense.

He was supposed to have twenty-nine men.

He looked around the crowd, and that was when he realized that two of his men, Clark and Thomas, were gone.

"Men! Princesses! Get up on your feet. Pack some bags. We're going on a trip."

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and immediately had two thoughts: _why does it feel like I've been hit on the head with a hammer?_, and two, _why the hell is it so dark in here?_

Emma opened her eyes to see that there were two sleeping, unkempt men in front of her. She peeked out the window and saw that they were in a cabin in the forest.

She looked around the room for weapons, with no such luck. Unless a couple of barrels and some pillows counted.

Emma slowly stood up from where she sat on the cold, hard ground, and started walking towards the door when she saw a small leather pouch on the ground next to one of the men.

She silently crept forward, and reached out for the pouch, when the man started stirring in his sleep. Emma held her breath and stopped moving, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

She let out the breath she was holding in when he stopped stirring and turned to the other side.

She swiftly grabbed the pouch, stuffed it in her pocket, and ran silently out the door.

She ran for miles and miles, through the forest, through the frosty haze, under the starry night sky. She ran until she tasted blood, and ran until her legs burned and ached.

Once she was more than twenty-five miles away from the cabin, she slowed down and started walking for another few miles.

She could see the sun starting to rise.

She was so exhausted and over-worked that her vision started to blur slightly.

That was when she heard a masculine voice call her name.

"Emma! Swan! Suwannee River! Bloody hell.. Where the bloody fuck are you?"

Hook.

Emma crashed through the trees, desperate to get to him. When she finally got to him, she threw herself at him.

"Emma!" Hook yelled out in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

The last thing she saw were Hook's stormy blue eyes.

When she woke up, she was being carried, bridal-style by Hook.

"Ugh.." she groaned.

"Rise and shine, love." Hook said in a sing-song voice, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Where the _hell_ are we? What time is it? What happened last night? My feet ache." Emma spewed out.

"Why, we're going to the Charmings' castle of course, love. Where else?"

"That didn't answer my other questi-.." She looked around at her surroundings. Trees, trees, and trees. There was no sight of her mother, the other two princesses, or Hook's crew.

"Where is everyone else?" Emma asked, cocking her head to the side quite adorably.

"I told them to go ahead to the Charmings' castle while I tried finding you. And to answer your questions, it's approximately four in the afternoon; you ran to me last night and then fell unconcious in my arms, love."

Emma tried suppressing her groan when she pushed out from Hook's arms and tried to stand on her feet, but she failed to do both.

She started falling, when Hook caught her and pulled him to her, hugging her close and gently swinging around from side to side.

"Get away from me." she tried to push him away once again, but failed.

"Emma, dear, you can't bloody walk right now. Now bloody let me carry you." Hook said nonchalantly.

Emma crossed her arms and raised her chin in defiance. "No."

Hook sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! Get me off!"

"No." he said before he slapped her behind.

"Hey! Hands off, pirate!" She yelled as her cheeks glowed bright pink.

Hook just repeated his actions.

"Hook!" she tried suppressing her smile, but it crept onto her lips anyways. Good thing he couldn't see her face right now, or she'd surely never hear the end of this.

Hook simply chuckled and continued on walking.

As time passed by, Hook eventually took Emma off his shoulder and carried her bridal-style once more.

About five miles away, he could see the silhouette of his crew and the other princesses, as well as the ruined castle.

"Emma! Oh, Emma." Snow White said as she ran a short distance towards her daughter and Hook.

"Hey." Emma greeted simply.

"You have no idea how worried I was- how worried _we_ were for you." She said, voice cracking with emotion, gesturing to Mulan and Aurora. Snow then realized that the pirate was holding her daughter. "Emma? Why is Hook holding you? Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine. My feet just ache. And _that_ is an understatement."

"Well I'm just happy you're back." Snow sighed, and tried to hug Emma, but she was still in Hook's arms, so she opted for an awkward half-hug.

"We should rest here first. We've all been traveling for hours at a time without rest. Let's set up camp here." Mulan suggested, and everyone agreed.

The sun was descending quickly as everyone set up camp and made a fire. The people with bags slung over their shoulders took out supplies- tents, sleeping bags, matches, food, drinks, and blankets.

When everything was done being set up, there were sixteen tents set up in a circle, and one large sleeping bag meant for two in each tent.

"So. You'll be sleeping with me tonight, eh love?" Hook smirked seductively at the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Don't push your look, Hook." she threw a smirk of her own his way and then walked away towards the circle of people forming around the fire, feasting.

Hook chuckled and followed, not too far behind her.

Emma, Hook, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora sat next to each other around the fire, eating and joking around.

Emma smiled for the first time since she's been sucked into the portal that led here, and Hook found himself liking her warm smile.

That night when Hook walked into his tent, he saw that Emma was already asleep in the sleeping bag. He smiled briefly to himself before getting into the sleeping bag as well, facing the opposite side Emma faced. Her hair was sprawled all over across the sleeping bag, making everything smell like lavender.

Before he knew it, he was asleep, dreaming of fields and fields of lavender flowers, and a certain blonde standing in the middle, smiling at him.

When he woke up next morning, he found the other side of the sleeping bag empty and cold.

He immediately sat up, wide-eyed.

He put on his leather overcoat and walked outside to find that there was no one outside. Everyone was still asleep in their tents.

"Emma?" Hook called out, alarm and worry evident on his face. "Emma!" he ran around, searching wildly for her. "Emma!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Emma walked out from her mother's tent that she shared with Aurora and Mulan with a quizzical look on her face when she heard the infamous Captain Hook call out her name several times, worry in his tone.

"Looking for me?" Emma asked, making Hook stop in his tracks and turn around.

Hook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Aye. I was, uh, wondering if you'd lend me a hand in cleaning up our tent and stuffing everything back in the bags, eh?" Hook lied to her with ease, masking the relief on his face.

Emma looked at him incredulously before nodding and walking, or _limping_, towards their tent, folding the sleeping bag while Hook took down the tent. They were done in five minutes.

"I'll go wake everyone up. Come with me." Hook said, not willing to let her out of his sight once more, for fear that she'd be taken away again by those nasty swashbucklers, Clark and Thomas.

Emma was obviously thinking the same thing, so she nodded and limped towards Hook. He once again threw her over his shoulder and went around, waking everyone up.

Once everyone was awake, they all gathered into a circle once more.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Emma said as she reached into her pocket, pulling out the leather pouch full of magic beans. "Here." she handed it to Hook, who opened it up slowly.

His eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face. "How- where did you get this, Emma?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"I stole it from those two jackasses who kidnapped me. They were both asleep and it was just lying there, so I decided I'd take it." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Brilliant! _Bloody_ brilliant. _You_ are bloody _freaking _brilliant, Emma." Hook counted the beans. There were definitely more than fifty in this pouch. It was a miracle- he thought that all the beans were gone.

The princesses gathered around and gawked incredulously at the pouch. Emma took the compass out from her other pocket and threw it into the pouch.

"Perfect. Now all we need are the ashes, and we're home." Snow said with a grin on her face. "We're almost there, Emma."

Emma smiled to herself. Those words comforted her, knowing she was almost back in Storybrooke, almost back to Henry.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find those damned ashes." Emma said, now more determined than ever.


	7. 6: Reunion of Ages & Just a feeling

**This is a girly, long chapter for y'all. This is it, the reunion. Helloooo, Storybrooke! Won't be updating till next week! Enjoy.**

_**So much to say  
It's not the way she does her hair  
It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes  
And in my darkest day when she refused to run away  
From love she tried so hard to save**_

_**It's just a feeling**_  
_**Just a feeling**_  
_**Just a feeling that I have**_  
_**Just a feeling**_  
_**Just a feeling that I have**_

_**-**_**Just a feeling, Maroon 5.**

**Chapter 6: Just a feeling/ Reunion of Ages.**

* * *

They arrived at the ruined castle within no time. Turns out, Hook's ship crashed closer to the castle than they all thought.

"Men, stay out here. The princesses, queen, and I shall get the bloody ashes, and we'll come back and look for a clearing to open up our portal." Hook said. He was glad Emma found the pouch full of magic beans- it saved them all trip to Lake Nostros.

"Can I get off now?" Emma asked. Emma said she wasn't comfortable lying on her stomach on Hook's right shoulder, so she sat on both his shoulders instead. This way, her stomach didn't hurt, _and_ Hook could no longer slap her behind.

"If ye think ye can walk, then go right ahead, my dear swan princess."

Emma snorted and jumped off his shoulders as gracefully as a gazelle with ease.

As they ventured into the castle, Snow spoke.

"We should go to Emma's nursery first, I'm pretty sure I left the wardrobe ashes in a box in there." She said, walking up front to take the lead.

They all nodded and walked up the winding once-elegant staircase that seemed to go on and on forever. It was at least five minutes that they walked up the staircase until they reached a hallway.

Emma was the only one who was panting when they got up there. "Why the hell are there so many steps leading up here? Damn." She sighed.

"Emma. Language." Snow said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

They all continued walking until they stopped in front of two large, lavender colored doors that were painted with golden and white flowers, with a curved silver knob. In the center, written in elegant script, was a name: Emma.

It was the only room that wasn't ruined,_ that _Emma could tell.

She pushed to the front and stood there, admiring the doors leading to the nursery. _Her _nursery. She placed both hands down onto the curved door knobs and she slowly opened the door.

That was when she gasped and looked at the familiar face that she'd missed so dearly.

"Emma," he breathed her name out in his accent that she'd grown to love so much.

"Graham," she replied in an equally breathless, incredulous manner. When their eyes locked for a few seconds, those seconds felt like hours. "H-how..?" she didn't even manage to get the question out. How was it that he's _here_? He died, and she knew that. He died in her arms..

"Emma?" Hook's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"I honestly don't know how I got back to fairy tale land either, but.." his voiced trailed off. "I- I traveled to your nursery to grab the wardrobe ashes. I heard that there were a few magic beans hidden in here, and I was trying to find a way back to Storybrooke- back to you."

Emma's eyes welled up with tears against her will. "Is it really you?" she asked, reaching out her hand to caress his face. He leaned into her touch and smiled at her.

"It's really me, Emma." He smiled brightly at her.

Emma looked down when she felt something pawing at her legs, and the sound of someone, or something, panting happily.

"Oh. I see you found your brother, Graham." she looked back up to him, smirking.

He laughed. "His name's Wulfric."

The happy-go-lucky wolf jumped into Emma's arms, making her stagger back a little bit. He licked her face lovingly, and then jumped out from her arms and trotted back to Graham, who watched with an amused smile.

The whole time, Hook stood there. It was a weird feeling, but Hook suddenly had the urge to tear out this man's throat. "This is a nice reunion and all, but shall we just grab the box of ashes and leave? My men are quite impatient gits." He tapped his foot impatiently. The whole reunion made him sick.

"Right." Emma said, remembering then why they were here.

"Hello, Graham. It's nice to have you back." Snow said with a cheerful smile before she walked into the nursery and quickly grabbed a small wooden pox that was painted pink.

Snow lifted the lid to reveal the ashes, along with around ten more magic beans. "This is magnificent." Snow smiled to herself, and then made eye contact with Emma. "Come on. Let's go open that fucking portal."

"Mother. Language." Emma raised an eyebrow, smirking to herself.

"Right. I meant let's go open that portal."

"Come on, Graham. You're coming with us." She took his hand in hers. "You too, Wulfric."

Hm. A portal jumping wolf. Who would've thought?

Emma and Snow walked on either side of Graham, filling him about the events that lead to this- how Henry got poisoned, how Emma broke the curse, how she and Snow fell into the portal that led to the Enchanted Forest.

Behind the three, walking side-by-side, were Mulan and Aurora, who were talking about what they'd do when they went to this Storybrooke.

Then, there was the pirate. He walked alone by himself at the back, hands, or hand and _hook_, in his pockets. On the outside, he looked perfectly unaffected by this _Graham_. In the inside however, he was perturbed and, admittedly, _jealous_.

Not that he'd let Emma- or anyone for that matter- know.

The whole time they walked back down the staircase and outside, Hook watched his swan and that Graham exchange words and smiles with a bitter taste in his mouth.

When Wulfric trotted ahead and literally _jumped_ outside, to say Hook's men were surprised was an understatement. Emma, Graham, and Snow got outside just in time to stop the men from hurting Wulfric.

"Woah, woah, woah! Lower your weapons, men!" Snow shouted. "He's a friend." she smiled down at the wolf, who tilted his head to the side and started at everyone with mismatched eyes. "His name's Wulfric, and that's Graham, the Huntsman." she pointed over to him.

"Yeah, great. Now let us go find that clearing to open our damned portal already." Hook said. He walked on ahead, towards the clearing where Emma found him not too long ago, right before she collapsed on him.

That night, after setting Emma down in a sleeping bag in the clearing, he walked towards the direction she came from. He walked until he found a wooden log cabin. He figured it was where the two gits kept her captive, but they were long gone when he enterd, so he just went back to his swan that night.

When they reached the clearing, they decided to sit down and eat first before opening up the portal that lead back to home for Emma, Snow, and Graham, and a new start to Hook.

Emma, Graham, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora all sat next to each other, leaving Hook to sit and feast with his crew.

Not that he minded.

He watched his swan and the ham guy, or Huntsman or whatever, from afar. It eventually became too much for him and he turned the other way.

Five minutes later, he saw Emma walking his way.

"Hey." she greeted as she sat down next to him.

Hook nodded in response.

"I just, uh, wanted to thank you for taking us on your ship here. It saved us a _lot_ of time."

"It was no big deal, lass." he smirked at her, trying to act as normal as ever.

"And I also came over here to tell you that everyone's done eating and resting up. We're ready for the portal." Emma grinned at him, obviously happy that she was going back to her little lad.

"Aye, I can see they are. Get the pouch out from your pocket and stand in the center." he guided. "I'll go tell everyone to gather 'round." he said before he walked off to do just that.

When the crew were all standing behind Emma, and the others were next to Emma, Hook told her how to open the portal.

"Spread the ashes all around. Then throw the bean into the center of the ashes. Throw the compass in after, right next to the bean." he said as he watched her follow as he said.

They waited for ten seconds, and then a gigantic, swirly, purple and green portal that fit them all appeared.

"Everyone jump in on the count of three!" Hook shouted above the whirring sounds of the portal.

"1!" They all held hands and counted together. "2!" A gigantic smile was beginning to form on Emma's face. "3!" They all jumped in unison.

Cora watched from afar, a small smirk forming on her lips.

* * *

The town was in a buzz when the unkempt crowd that consisted of a captain with a hook for a hand, a queen, three princesses, a whole crew of pirates, a familiar face, and a wolf as white as snow showed up in the square of Storybrooke.

Immediately, Ruby ran over and hugged Emma and Snow.

"Snowwie! Emma! I've missed you two so much, you don't even know!" The brunette smiled widely.

"Hey Ruby. We missed you too." Emma said.

"Oo! I'm going to call David and tell him to bring Henry! They'll be so happy you're ba-" she stopped short when she suddenly realized the whole crew of pirates and Hook. She didn't see Graham or Wulfric yet.

"Who are they? Oo, I spot a hot pirate!" She giggled, eyeing up Hook, who raised an eyebrow at her. She was like a giddy little puppy. Turn-off.

Emma said. "Hook and crew, meet Ruby. Ruby, meet Hook and crew." she introduced them.

"Hook? Like, _the_ Captain Hook?" Ruby grew wide-eyed.

"The one and only, lass."

"Eeee! He even talks like a pirate! It wasn't like that in the movie." Ruby laughed.

"Movie?" Hook asked, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone ignored him. "Oh right! I should go call David- I mean, King Charming- and Henry." Ruby smiled. She whipped out her red cell phone and dialed Charming's phone number.

Approximately two minutes later, she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"Mom!"

She turned around to see Henry running towards her, her father not too far behind.

Her father laughed.

"Woah, kid! Don't fall!" she shouted out.

She walked forward, and crouched down to hug Henry.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." Henry said as he tightened their hug.

"Ditto!" she pulled back and smiled.

Soon, the whole town square was packed. Jefferson, Paige, Belle, Gold, Whale, Archie, Cinderella, her prince, and their child, Granny, Nova, Prince Phillip, Leroy and the other dwarves, and even Regina came to the square for the reunion.

Prince Phillip and Aurora ran towards each other, and Aurora jumped into his arms as they twirled around, smiling and laughing.

Her parents did the same thing, but with added P.D.A.

That, she didn't need to see.

Regina even greeted Snow and Emma, and welcomed them back to Storybrooke with a friendly, genuine smile that surprised them all.

Everyone interacted with one another, welcoming Emma and Snow back, and welcoming their new residents.

Everyone was surprised at seeing Graham there, they thought he had died after all. They all hugged him and patted him on the back after confirming that he was real.

"This counts for a party!" Leroy shouted out.

"Yeah!" everyone chanted.

"Tonight in the square!" Snow shouted.

"We'll help set up the party, your highness!" the dwarves all said.

Snow sighed happily. It was so nice seeing everyone with genuine smiles on their faces.

Too bad she didn't notice that Hook's smile was anything but genuine.

* * *

The town square was beautiful- there were lanterns strung around the trees, a stereo playing music, tables draped with white cloth where food and drinks were, heck, there were even rose petals on the cobblestone ground, green benches, and in the water fountain. The sky was turning a bright orange, the sun beginning to set, which only added to the beautiful sight.

Emma was forced by her mother and Graham to wear a dress. Her mother had said, 'all of the other women are going to be wearing dresses, so you should fit in! You don't want to be sticking out like a sore thumb, would you?' and, 'You're a princess! You have to dress like one!' while Graham simply _charmed_ her into wearing one.

So here she was, wearing a black strapless scuba knit dress featuring a layered high-low chiffon skirt and golden studded sweetheart bustline that showed off her thighs. Her feet adorned three inch open-toed nude pumps. Her mother, Ruby, Aurora, Cinderella, and Belle even french braided her bangs to the side, loosely curled the ends of her hair, and painted her nails gold and black for her. A ring was jammed onto her pointer finger, and a diamond necklace went around her neck. Mulan was getting the same treatment as Emma. They both obviously didn't want this. Emma didn't know why this was such a big deal, it was just a reunion party.

By the time they were done, her mother was dressed in a sleeveless A-line dress featuring a floral lace overlay, sweetheart neckline, and bow-shaped bust with keyhole. It stopped right beneath her knees. She was wearing white high heels, and she wore several bracelets on her arms.

Mulan wore a bright red, spaghetti strap ruffle dress that had a thin red ribbon wrapped around the waist and black heels. He hair was side braided, and a diamond-encrusted hairband was adorning her head.

Cinderella was wearing a strapless high-low lace and chiffon dress. The bodice was white lace, and the skirt was a light blue. She wore white high heels, and her blonde hair was up in an intricate bun. She also wore a pearl bib necklace.

Belle wore a floral tube dress with a skinny black belt, along with black heels. Her tresses were curled and pulled into a half-up, half-down look.

Ruby wore a daring black lace bustier top with a waterfall velvet skirt with round velvet buttons down the front, along with dark red heels. The top half of her dark hair was pulled up into a poof.

Aurora wore a spaghetti strap white denim corset top in a floral print with lace-up leather trim and panel. Her auburn hair was curled, and she wore floral heels to match her dress.

"Are we done yet? The sooner we go, the sooner I get to get out of this dress." Emma scrunched up her nose. Her eyes locked with Mulan's, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Oh come on, Emma! Embrace the beauty! _Your _beauty!" Aurora said happily. She was obviously thrilled to get away from fairy tale land and stop smelling like a dirty man.

"Let's go!" Ruby squealed, making Emma and Mulan sigh.

**A/N: (See the links of my profile for the dresses!)**

* * *

"I am _not_ wearing that, thank ye very much." Hook pushed away the suit and tie.

"Come on. You're not showing up in.. _that_." Prince Phillip said.

"Who said I was even going anyways?"

"You're required to go. Everyone is. Queen Snow's orders."

Hook sighed exaggeratedly.

"She's going to lock you up in her dungeon for the rest of your life if you don't show up, you know. Been there, done that." Leroy shuddered.

"Really? I'm quaking in my boots, really."

Leroy narrowed his eyes and Phillip shoved the suit and tie towards him.

_"Wear it."_

Hook sighed once more and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The women walked towards the town square. Emma was nervous. More than nervous, actually. She normally didn't expose her skin this much. She walked with Mulan.

She saw that Archie, Regina, Henry, Jefferson, Paige, Gold, Whale, Granny, and Nova were already there, and were mingling.

"Hey partygoers!" Ruby called out.

Their heads all snapped towards the women, and their jaws dropped.. At Emma mostly. After all, this was the first time they saw her wear something other than her usual boots, jeans, tank top, and leather jacket.

She smiled nervously as she sat down next to Henry.

"Wow, Mom. You look beautiful." he grinned at her.

"Thanks, kid." she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her. "Graham's going to be so impressed." he smiled mischievously at his gaping mother.

_"What?"_

"Come on, Mom. Everyone here knows he likes you."

Emma snorted and shook her head. "Nope."

"Yes. Just you see, he's going to be drooling when he sees you." he laughed.

Henry was so adorable. She laughed in sync with him.

In the distance, they saw all the men, including Hook and his crew, striding forward. They all wore suits, ties, and dress shoes. Some of the men's jaws dropped as they saw their lover's attire.

Her mother smiled at her father when their eyes met. They met each other half way and held hands.

Graham walked towards her, grinning from ear to ear, Wulfric following behind.

He sat down next to Henry, on the other side of Emma, while Wulfric sat down on her lap.

"Woah!" exclaimed Henry. "What's his name?"

"Wulfric. You two can go play fetch, Wulfric loves it." Graham grinned at him. "I'm pretty sure King Charming brought a ball with him." Wulfric and Henry ran to Charming.

"You look so incredibly breath taking, Emma." Graham turned and smiled charmingly at her, looking as if he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'll just let you know right now that I did _not_ choose to dress this way."

Hook came walking behind her, and leaned against the bench.

"Hello, love." he greeted her, eyes darting to Henry and Graham for a fleeting second. She was definitely a sight. His eyes raked over her body and her delicious legs, and for a second, he wishes she was his-

_Stop. _he told himself. _She doesn't like you. She never will. And you will never like her, either. It's just hormones; just feelings. They'll go away soon._

"Hey, Hook." She smiled up at him. "You clean up really well-"

"Why thank you, my dear swan." he bowed sardonically.

"I wasn't finished. I meant to say- you clean up really well.. for a pirate." she smirked at him.

"Oh, what a fiesty one you are, aren't you? You should-" he was about to throw in a sexual innuendo, but he was cut off when someone called out his name.

"Hey Cap'n! You should come here and try this! It's called.." Smee turned around to ask someone what the drink he was holding in his hand was called. "Tequila! It's tequilaaa!"

Hook turned to Emma, a smirk on his lips. "I'm going to go get some of that.. tequila. I shall see you later, my dear princess." He walked away, and towards the table full of alcohol.

Graham raised his eyebrows when he heard Hook's crew do a cheers for a new start over alcohol. "1..2..3!" _CLINK._

Emma chuckled. It was going to be a wild night.

* * *

**Hook + tequila = bad.**

**Remember to review, or I'm outtie. Seriously, I feel all bad and that no one likes my stories when you guys don't review.. lol.**

**See the links of my profile for the dresses!**


	8. 8: Tequila Madness

"Emma, love!" The blonde heard Hook hollering from his stool at the table full of drinks. "Look at this! This is _bloody fucking amazing_! You have to try some, love!" the hand holding the bottle shot up in the air wildly, almost spilling his drink, and with his hook he made jerking movements to point at his liquor. "It's _tequila_. It's _delicious_. " he took in another shot of it while almost falling off the bar stool. "Ahh! It's so.._ refreshing_!"

Emma sighed. When she didn't come, Hook whipped around once more in his bar stool and called out her name in a frantic manner. "_Emmaaaaa! _Ditch the ham guy and come drink with me!"

Graham narrowed his eyes. "_Ham_ guy?"

"Yeah, uh.. Sorry 'bout that. Hook can be a little-"

"Emma! Swan girl! Swan! Princess! Swan Princess! Come, come! Now! Tequila time! Tequila time, I say!"

Emma closed her eyes and fought the urge to punch the swashbuckler all the way to Neverland.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Graham, who was watching her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I should probably-" she started off, but was cut off.

"Yes. You should." Graham chuckled.

Emma smiled a friendly smile to him before she walked over to Hook and crew, who were drinking with the dwarves. She stood behind the stool he sat on, and flicked his temple from behind him.

"Ow!" he turned around and raised his hook, ready to stab whoever flicked him. When he saw it was only Emma, he put his hook down. "Ah, Emma! Finally, took ye long enough, love. Come, come! 'Tis Tequila time with Hook!"

She reached over to grab his bottle of tequila, but he was surprisingly stealthy even though he was drunk.

" I am keeping… _zhe_ bottle!" Hook slurred.

"Hook.." Emma stood there, one hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

He stared at her for a moment before he kissed his tequila bottle and took another shot.

"Tequila!" he shouted out, and everyone repeated him.

_"Tequila!"_

"Hook. Get up." Emma ordered.

Slowly, Hook obliged. _"What?"_ he drawled, waving his bottle around in the air.

"Hands behind your back." she whipped out handcuffs she kept in the shorts under her dress.

"Oo. Handcuffs. _Very_ kinky. I like the direction this is going, Swan." Hook smirked.

She rolled her eyes and cuffed him. "You're coming with me."

She started walking towards Graham, Wulfric, and Henry, Hook in tow.

"Henry, it's getting late. We should get back home."

"But Mom! It's only.." he looked up at the clock tower. "..nevermind. That is _way_ past my bedtime." he yawned and hugged Wulfric before hugging Graham who smiled widely and hugged him back.

"I'll see you soon, Henry." Graham ruffled Henry's hair.

"We should get going. Bye Graham, Wulfric." Emma smiled at them before the three walked off to Emma's bug.

As she opened the door Hook glared at the car distrustingly. "I am most definitely _not_ getting into this.. yellow metal _monstrosity_! I refuse! My tequila and I- we refuse!"

Emma opened the door to the backseat and tried pushing Hook in, but to no avail.

"Get. Your. Ass. In." She demanded, voice threateningly low.

"You've got me quivering in my leather pants!" Hook guffawed.

"Get in! Now!" She was getting frustrated at the stupid, insufferable pirate.

"Oh, love! Your ever-so-present frown is a bit troubling. You've got as much charm as a dead slug when you frown."

"That's it!" Emma's fist flew forward, and connected with Hook's jaw. Two seconds later, he fell unconscious. She groaned and threw him into the backseat before closing the door.

"Woah, Mom." Henry smiled at her when she got into the driver's seat. "_That_ was awesome."

* * *

After she tucked Henry into bed and kissed his forehead, Emma turned to the drunk pirate who crashed down onto her sofa, tequila bottle in hand.

"Come on, get up."

"EMMMMMAAAAAA."

"You're drunk."

"Me? Never."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him to her room by the lapels of his overcoat.

"Ooo. Ye taking me to ya bed, eh? Me _likey_." He purred softly into her ear.

"Stupid insufferable pirate." She muttered under her breath. She pushed Hook onto her bed and threw the blanket over him.

"Aren't you supposed to chain me to the bed? I can still move, even with me hands chained behind me back, love!"

"No. Bottle." She motioned to the tequila bottle he held in his good hand at a tilted angle that made it drip all over her pillows and sheets.

"I told ye already, love.. _Zhe _bottle is mine! MINEEE." he waved the bottle wildly in the air, making the drink spill all over. Hook stuck his tongue out and tried to lick his cheek when some dripped on his face.

That was when he stopped and turned his head over to Emma, who was watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You smell lovely! Like.." he sniffed again. "Lavender. I like that." he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Now kiss me." he grinned.

_"What?"_

"I want your lips against my lips. Savvy?"

Her eyes glanced down at his lips for a fleeting second before she face-palmed him and then turned off the lights, walked out the door and plopped down on the couch. "See you when you're sober, Hook!"

"Come back and give me a kiss first, at least! Hey! HEYYYY!"

* * *

That whole night, she couldn't sleep.

All she could think of were Hook's lips.

* * *

That morning when Hook woke up, he head a pounding headache.

"Damn." he thought out loud.

He looked around the room to find that he was in quite an unusual place.

He walked, quite unsteadily, outside and stopped in the middle of the living room.

That was when he saw tufts of curly golden hair.

He walked forward, and found_ his _swan asleep on the couch.

His swan.

_His swan._

_Where did that come from?_ he thought to himself.

He simply shrugged to himself and walked out the door of the apartment, careful to lock the door behind him.

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of her cell phone's ring tone.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched before she picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Emma here."

"Emma! You have to come towards the Storybrooke town sign quickly! Hook's hurt-"

"I'll be there in five minutes." She immediately answered, and then hang up.

_Oh, Hook,_ she thought. _What did you do this time?_

* * *

**_Yeah. _Sorry if it sucks. Wrote this in ten minutes. I'm so happy for the reviews I got for the last chapter! 12 reviews for the last chapter. You guys are all bloody friggin' amazing. The highest amount of reviews other than this chapter was 7. How sad. Keep it going, everyone!**

**SHOUTOUTS, BROTHAA.**

**But first..**

**_Guest'_s review: I thought is was a captain swan story... :(**

**A: It is.. owo**

**EuphoriaLily: AWW. IT WARMED MY HEART. **

**midnighthatter: THAT WARMED MY HEART TOO. I have to admit, YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGE MADE ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE. what.**

**AlleyCat89: THIS TOO.**

**Lisa1972: AND THIS.**

**Raneyc1: YES, THIS ALSO.**

** I love you all.**

**And sorry for caps.**

**Forgive me.**


End file.
